


A Lover's Touch

by NicoleBloom89



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBloom89/pseuds/NicoleBloom89
Summary: Nick returns home with a sore back after a hunt gone wrong. Renard, as the ever doting boyfriend, offers to give him a nice massage. Which Nick eagerly accept. But, since the two man, deeply in love and very much crazy for each other, Renard ends up with rubbing out more then just the knots and kinks from his boyfriend's aching back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright then, this story has driving me crazy the last couple of weeks. This is the very first time I post anything containing any form of smut, so please be gentle with me (even tho I very much like it a bit rough. The stories, you perv! Lol.)
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> As always, love comments and Kudos so be sure to leave some of your thoughts.

**A Lover's Touch**

 

Renard was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. Watching the time he notice it was still too early for Nick to be home. Frowning Renard turned off the oven. As he was about to greet his lover Renard instantly knew something wasn't quite right. Nick was slightly pale, his body stiff and lips drawn tight as if he were about to scream.

“You are home early,” Renard says, watching as the detective fumbles to get his jacket off.

“Yeah. I-” The respond is cut off by a hiss of pain. Renard is by his side instantly, slowly helping him with removing the jacket. “Thanks,” he says, grateful to no longer battle with the annoying item.

“Nick, what happened?” Renard asks, very much concerned.

“I fell down the stairs,” Nick explains. “We chased the suspect to an abandoned factory. The lights were bad and neither Hank or I could see that very well.” Renard helped him with his shoes, too. Doubting Nick were much able to. Nick smiled down at him. Forever thankful for having such a caring and loving boyfriend.

“Anyway, we split up to cover more grounds. I wasn't overly concerned consider my hearings, but he took me by surprise. The man was freaking fast. Too fast to do much about it. He pushed me down the stairs and I tumbled down with enough force to knock me out for a couple of seconds. When I came to I heard Hank yelling, then gunshots. I tried to get to him but my back hurt like hell. I almost past out again. Shortly after Hank found me flat on my ass. Told me the suspect was down. He helped me to the car, I wined like a 3-year old the whole time, I admit, but _fuck_ , it felt like I was being stabbed with knifes!”

“What about the body?” Renard asks, supporting the injured grimm to the kitchen.

“On our way to the hospital Hank called Wu,” Nick replies, serving himself a glass of water. “Told him where to find the body and that we would be at the hospital if he needed anything.” Renard listening intensely to every word that were being said. The thought of what could have happened made his stomach twist painfully in his gut.

“Then, are you alright?” Of course Nick wasn't fine. That much being obvious by the way the detective carried himself. But Sean needs to know what he was dealing with.

“Yeah, somehow. I pulled a couple of muscles and twisted my lower back at the impact. The doctor said I will be fine with some rest and lay low with heavy lifting and sudden movements.” Renard nods, reviled by the news.

Once more the images of what could have transparent filled him with dread. As if reading his mind Renard felt Nick's hand on his shoulder, squeezed it gentle.

“Don't worry. It could have been far worse.” Renard let out a deep sigh.

“I know. I know. I'm being silly, aren't I?” Nick shook his head, amused. Who would ever had thought that the normal stern, bad-ass Captain, would turn out to be such a mother hen? Nick thought it was adorable.

“Not at all. Well, maybe a little,” Nick adds when Sean looked down at him with knitted eyebrows. “But, I love you all the more for it,” he said, kissing the man softly and lingering, but nonetheless passionately. It was the kind of kiss Nick easily could become addictive to. Who was he kidding? All kind of kisses with Sean was addictive. There was no helping it. The man was sexy as hell!

In his longing to deepen the kiss Nick rose to his toes, tilting his head slightly to get a better angel. Unfortunately the move put pressure on his already sore back. Agony shot through him like fire and Nick broke the kiss, hissing in pain.

“Nick?” A gentle hand came to rest on his aching back, holding him still.

“I'm f-fin.” He says, gritting his teeth. “Just pulled a muscle.”

Renard's heart clenched with sympathy. An injured back was not something to take lightly. Any further complication could turn fatal. Shuddering at the thought Renard drew Nick closer, needing the other man with him. Nick eagerly followed.

Letting out a sigh Nick leaned on his boyfriend's firm body, burying his face into his chest; breathing deeply as he waited for the pain to subdue. The earthly scent, with a hint of mint and soap, calmed his nerves and throbbing back. Also, the gentle touch of Sean's hand, running down his neck and back helped, too. It felt good. Almost to the point where Nick feared he might actually fall asleep.

Leaning closer, trusting Sean completely to keep him safe, Nick closed his eyes, cherishing the moment in Renard's arms. How he had manage to earn himself such a caring and handsome man was beyond Nick's understanding, but he thanked the god for it every day.

“How about I give you a back rub?” Renard suggested, breaking the comfortable silence. His hand still lingering on his boyfriend's injured back. Renard wished to ease away the pain, even if it was only temperately. He hate to see his lover in such an obvious pain. Also, Renard would take any opportunity to touch his lover, especially in such a intimate way. “It might help you with the pain,” he adds.

Nick mulled the idea over in his head. The prospect of laying down and let Sean's hands running and soothing his back sound heavenly, but...

“Are you sure?” Nick asks, very much unsure if to burden his boyfriend with the task. “I don't want to bother you.” Renard chuckles. It's a lovely sound, Nick thinks, basking in it.

“Seriously, I don't mind at all. In fact, I wish for nothing else. Touching you, pleasure you. I can't find anything I enjoy the more.” Renard felt Nick shiver in his arms.

“T-then, what kind of boyfriend would I be to stop you from doing something you so clearly enjoy?”

“A lousy one,” Renard replied, kissing him. Nick happily lets him. “Perhaps you should consider taking a shower first.” He says, breaking the kiss. “The heat will help to resolve some of the tension in the muscles.”

Nick almost shot the suggestion down instantly, refusing to leave the comfortableness he and Sean had built, but Nick had to admit, a shower did sound nice. “I'll prepare the bedroom in the meantime,” Renard then said. As if he knew the nature of his conflicted mind. Knowing Sean, he probably did. The bastard.

Removing himself from the hold Nick sigh deeply. “I hate you.” He says, pouting in fake annoyance. It made Renard laugh. Tempting him to ruffle Nick's hair like he was some kid, he surely acted like one.

Navigating Nick to the shower Renard put the water on, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold for the younger man. Once satisfied with the temperature Renard went to help his lover with his clothes; removing each item slowly and methodically, doing his best to prevent any further discomfort to Nick's aggravating back.

“Call me if you need any help, Nick. I don't want you to slip and strain yourself.” Nick promise he will and carefully steps inside the shower, moaning gratefully as the steamy water runs down his shoulders and aching back.

The delighting sound of his lover almost had Renard shedding his own cloths, dying to join Nick in the shower. Only years of self-taught control made it possible to leave the bathroom with both his clothes and cock tucked away.

 

Nick dry his hair and body the best he could, which wasn't much. His movements was heavily restricted due to his injured back. Yes, the shower had helped greatly, but it still ache. Deciding there wasn't much else he could do about his damp skin and dripping hair Nick exit the room with nothing but a towel around his hips. The smallest he could find, of course.

Knowing where to find his lover Nick went straight to the bedroom. As Nick entered he felt his heart leap in his chest. The room was lit with candles and Nick smell the soft scent of orange and cinnamon. Also, the bed was covered with a big, soft towel – protecting the sheets and duvets, no doubt. But protecting them from what, exactly? The prospect of the answer made Nick lightheaded and dick twisting in interest.

“W-what is all this?” He asks. Struggling to keep his mind out of the gutter. Renard meets his lover's, slightly glazed over eyes, and felt the air stuck in his throat. The sight of him, skin wet and glistering due to the light from the burning candles, and clad in nothing but a – god help him – _tiny_ towel that barely covered anything! Renard swallow thickly. Wondering why Nick had even bother to use on at all.

“I... Um, do you like it?” Renard asks, embarrassingly stumbling over his words like an amorous little boy. “I thought it was appropriated, consider the circumstances.”

“It's lovely.” Nick said, smiling brightly at the scene before him. It made Sean's heart soar, delighted to be able to please his lover in such a small way.

“Shall we start?” He asks. Gesture for the man to lay down. Nick carefully does, and with some help from Sean Nick is soon on the bed, comfortable spread out on the soft towel. The bed dipping slightly and Nick soon feels the weight of his lover against his bottom.

“This alright?” Renard asks. It is. His boyfriend is nothing but soiled muscles, heavy, yes, but it made Nick feel safe and protected. “You have to tell me if it's too hard, or too painful for you. Do you understand? It's very important that you do, Nick. If not, I might do more harm then good.”

Nick nods in understanding. Pleased with the respond Renard reach for the oil on the nightstand, opens it and pours some in his hands. The scent of sandalwood blend well with the orange and cinnamon, creating a lovely mix of sweet and spice.

Gently Sean placed his hands on Nick's lower back, rubbing and grinding with only a slight hint of pressure. The younger man instantly melted under his touch.

“Feels really good,” Nick whispers. Spurred on by Nick's encouragement Sean continues; running his hands up to the other man's shoulders, whirling his palms in circles. Small whimpers and moans escapes Nick's mouth. Sean keeps kneading the flesh with his fingers, increasing the pressure on his thumbs as he slowly works out every knot and kink from his lover's back and shoulders. Sean works methodically, completely focus on the fair skin against his own, slightly darker hands. He works on Nick's neck, frowning at the tensity he found there. Running his fingers gently at the nape of his neck and hair, Sean watched with delight fascination how the other man practically purred at the touch.

Once he was satisfied with the neck Renard continues with the shoulders, then arms and then shoulders again. Pouring more oil into his hands Renard begun to work on the lower back - starting easy, knowing it to be sore and sensitive. Renard kept the same pace for a couple of minutes before adding the pressure. Unfortunately it became too much. Nick cried out in agony, his shoulders tensed and his hands grasped the blue fabric of the towel; desperately trying to center himself.

“Sorry, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you,” Sean says, kissing Nick's shoulders apologetically. “I promise I'll be more careful.”

Nick nods and Renard took it as a sign to continue. The first tentatively touches still caused Nick some slight pain and discomfort, but Sean kept his word, never pushing too hard or too fast. It didn't take long before Nick to once more turned into a boneless mess under his lover's experienced hands.

“So good,” Nick says, moaning slightly at the end. “Where did – _ah!_ \- did you learn how to - _oh god!_ \- do this? Do you have a secret life as a professional masseur that I don't, _fuck_ , know about?” Nick hear the gentle laughter of his boyfriend, rich and deep. It makes his body melt all that more.

“No. I don't have a secret identity as a masseur, Nick.” Renard poured more oil in his hands. “I guess I picked it up during my stay in France when I was a young man. My lover at the time was some of an athlete and I wanted to help. I guess learning it was my way of showing him my support, of some sort.”

“Is he still alive?” Nick asks, a bit of an edge to it. Renard chuckles, enjoying the spark of possessiveness from his grimm.

“There is no reason to be jealous, darling,” Sean says, lowering his upper body against Nick's back; hovering like a warm blanket. “You are it for me Nick. My _mate_ , and my kind mates for life.”

Nick turns his head, needed to see his lover. The raw honesty and love Nick saw in Sean's eyes took his breath away. Reaching out to touch, back pain be damed, Nick ran his fingers through his lovers soft hair and down around his neck – guiding him to his lips.

“I love you, too Sean. More then anyone.” The kiss is sweet, yet demanding. The urge for more quickly raise and when Nick feels the tip of Sean's tongue against his lips, poking and asking for entrance, Nick eagerly opens up to him. The sensation of his lover's firm, wet tongue against his own, battle for dominance, had Nick panting and moaning within seconds.

The sound of his lover, gasping and whimper underneath him, made Renard's hips jerks forward, making them both groan with pleasure. Nick could feel the heaviness of Sean's erection against the crack of his ass cheeks; hard and proud.

“S-Sean...” Nick whimpers, his own already half hard and growing. The sharp exhale of breath against his neck sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. “Please...” Desperate for more Nick was torn between fucking into the madras and grinding his ass against his lover's stiff cock. “...more, feels so good, Sean...” For a blinded moment, caught up in his urge and desire for the younger man, Sean rubbed his aching member against the towel clad ass. Dragging sweet, delicious moans from his lover. Sean was slowly loosing his mind. The prime instinct to please and claim, to fuck and completely own the man was almost overwhelming. Only with share force did Renard manage to halter the sinfully movements of Nick's hips, gripping them tight enough to leave marks.

“Nick! W-we need to – _fuck_ – we need to stop.”

“No! God no, please, don't!” Nick begged, desperately for Renard to keep going.

“Your back. We can't...” Renard was struggling to keep himself in control, the haze of lust and urge was strong, and still grew hot in his veins.

“T-there must be a way, Sean. P-please, I need you.” Renard felt his control snapped, his mind overruled by the pleading sound of his lover.

Cursing he reached for the forgotten bottle of oil, coting his fingers richly with the slippery substance. Deciding it had to do for now. Removing the offended towel from Nick's hips, throwing it god knows where, Renard slide up and against his lovers back - forcing the younger man to bear his weight completely. Grounding under the pressure Nick soon found himself very much immobile.

“You want me to fuck you, Nick? Then I am going to fuck you, but we are doing it my way,” Renard whispers harshly. “You will not move. You will not hide, lie or ignor your pain. The moment I feel, see or hear any sound or sign of discomfort I will stop. You make any move, any at all, and I will stop. Do you understand?” Nick nod furiously. Hell, he would pretty much agree to anything as long as it ended with Sean's cock up his ass. “Good.”

The sensation of Sean's fingers against his pucker, playing, teasing the rim with the tip, had Nick gasping and begging for more.

“Relax darling, I got you.” Cherishing the muscle with his thumb, Renard entered with a finger, causing his lover to jerk his hips. Stroking the tight, slick walls with his finger, Renard pushed the rest of his finger in. The heat around his finger, squeezing him tightly, made Sean dizzy with lust. His cock already fully erected, grinding harshly against the zipper of his pants. Ignoring the discomfort Sean added a second finger, dragging a deep moan from his lover by doing so. He kept the peace slow and steady, fucking Nick with his finger with out most care. Renard felt how Nick's tight hole gradually start loosing up around his fingers. Smiling Renard decided to make Nick fall apart a little bit more.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Gasping and trembling as sudden pleasure rocked through his body Nick threw his head back with a loud cry. Chills raced over his heated skin when Renard fingers curled and brushed across his prostate.

“S-Sean, please... I need...”

“I know, darling. I know, but you are not ready yet. I need to prepare you some more. Think you can hold on for a little bit longer?” Whimpering Nick shook his head. Sean kept fingering him, driving him completely mad with desire. Nick were sure he would die if Sean didn't fucked him with in the next five minutes!

Renard scissoring his fingers a few more times before then adding a third. “You are being so good for me, Nick.” Sean whispers, running his hand lovingly through Nicks hair and down his back to his ass; squeezing and rubbing the glob of firm muscle. Nick drove his aching cock wantonly against the madras, desperate for release. The friction had Nick moaning loudly. It felt _so_ good.

“Nick, I told you not to move,” Renard says firmly, laying more of his bodyweight on Nick's back, forcing him to stay still. “I will do all the work, remember?” Nick couldn'thelp but to sob in desperation. He was so hard it hurt!

“S-Sean, please. I am so close. I can't.... I need to come, please, make me come.” Unable to wait much longer himself, Sean easily caves under his boyfriend's pretty plead. Quickly Renard removes his pants and underwear, coating his pulsing cock with a thick layer with oil and pre-cum.

“Spread your legs for me, my love.” Nick does and soon feels the familiar weight of his lover's body on top of his own. Groaning in pleasure Sean quickly position himself between the younger man's legs. Nick felt his body vibrating with anticipation as the blunt head dragged up his crack then pressed at his entrance. Nick feels a gentle kiss against his skin before his lover slides in deep, stretching and filling him, giving him exactly what he needs.

“Ahh, yess.” Nick moan out loud. The pressure along his passage bordered between pain and pleasure, and he loved it. He could feel every inch of that glorious, wet hardness, driving deeper within him; pushing, inch by inch through the tight ring of muscles – until finally, he were all in.

Panting and shaking Renard grabbed hold of Nick's hands, interweaving their fingers together. “You alright?” He asks, heart pounding wildly in his chest. The tight heat around his cock almost had him coming. It amazes him how Nick still could be this tight.

“Y-yeah,” Nick replies, trembling and overwhelmed by the fullness he felt. “I am f-fine, please m-move.” Slowly Sean pulled back, his thick cock dragging along Nick's passage, waking every nerve ending along the way.

“I don't wanna hurt you,” Sean says, giving him yet a kiss.

“You wont. Now, please make me come.” Nick feels the blunt nails of Sean's fingers around his hips, grabbing hold of him. Sean thrust forward – _hard_ – and Nick dropped his head back to the bed as his eyes slides close, the sensation consuming him. Bright white spots danced behind his eyes. The pressure of Sean's chest against his back, pining him to the bed the whole time, drove Nick mad with desire. The fact that Nick were unable to move, completely in Sean's mercy, was surprisingly thrilling. Sean moaned loudly, then angled his hips just right, hitting against Nick's prostate every single time he drove forward.

“Yes, Sean... fuck me.” Sean pulled out before slamming back inside, driving him higher and higher, right were he wanted to be. Nick clenched the muscle in his ass and pushed against the cock inside him. Despite his promise not to move.

“You feel so good wrapped around my dick,” Sean growls against his skin. “I can feel you working me.” Hot breaths lingering on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The sound of Sean's flesh slapping against his... Loud grunts and soft moans danced in the air – like the best music Nick had ever heard. The heady smell of their need, mixed with orange, cinnamon, and sandalwood impregnate the space surrounding Nick as Sean filled him. He was in heaven.

Sean's warm palm curled around Nick's neglected dick and start to stroke him roughly.

“Yes... I need...” Sean slammed up against his prostate one last time, and Nick lost it, screaming he came all over Sean's hand and bed.

“Nick!” Sean cried out as his body tensed. Sean's dick twitched hard in his ass, drawing one last shudder from his body before Sean came, filling him with his cum.

Exhausted Sean collapsed on top of his lover. They both lay there, breathing heavily. Who knew how much time passed?

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm covered in jizz and I can't fucking move,” Nick says, his voice still a little haggard from all the screaming and begging. Sean chuckled as he draw the covers up and over them both.

“And your back? Does it still hurt?” Nick hadn't thought about it. His body spent and too fucking blissed out to feel anything but the cum dripping from his abused hole and along his legs.

“I feel perfect,” Nick replies, smiling happily. Sean pressed his big body tightly against Nick's back and surrounded him with those strong arms.

“I'm glad to hear that.” Nick snuggled into his pillow. He felt safe and secure as he listened to his lover's even breaths, and Nick drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Much love Nicole!


End file.
